


My Painting

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Bagaimana ya kabar lukisan jelek yang aku kirim untuk hari ulang tahunmu dulu? Sudah kamu buang kah? Atau sudah kamu bakar?[Part 12/13]





	My Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Ide mengirim lukisan ucapan selamat tahun untuk kekasihnya yang ada di Jogja datang dari sang adik yang super bodoh namun baik sekali. Padahal sudah rahasia umum kalau Romano tidak terlalu bisa menggambar, berbeda dengan sang adik.

 

Namun kalau hanya sekedar ucapan dengan cat berwarna darah dan kutukan-kutukan hasil adopsi dari Inggris dan Rusia sih bisa lah ya.

 

Bercanda kok. Ia ingin mengirimkan lukisan untuk Kak Spain dengan penuh cinta ala Perancis.

 

Huek. Kok Romano jadi mual ya? Padahal tadi hanya makan pasta dan tomat seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena belum makan nasi.

 

Pemuda itu merupakan kakak kelas yang dulu pernah sebangku saat ujian semester satu, juga kekasihnya sekarang.

 

Sayangnya Bekasi dan Jogja tak bisa dijangkau hanya dengan _kepleset_ saja. Terkadang hubungan jarak jauh ini memang membunuh mereka, atau hanya dirinya?

 

Karena itu ia berusaha untuk tetap membuat kakak kelasnya merasa dicintai olehnya di sana. Padahal kalau mereka bertemu, Romano tak sudi melakukan hal-hal memalukan semacam ini.

 

JNE menjadi tempat favoritnya beberapa bulan belakangan. Walaupun hanya sekali dua kali, ia juga tak ingat pasti. Yang jelas saat itu kakak kelasnya tak bisa pulang, maka ia lah yang mengirimkan kanvas dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun ala kadarnya. Yang penting tersampaikan.

 

Di seberang sana saat mereka berkomunikasi dengan telepon, pemuda itu terdengar sangat bahagia menerima lukisan itu. Katanya juga ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium Romano sepuasnya. Tabiat asalnya menjadi muncul kembali karena ia justru malu setengah mati dan mencaci maki kakak kelasnya melalui telepon.

 

Bahagianya sih, pemuda di seberang sana terdengar masih seperti orang yang sama. Setidaknya saat itu masih terdengar sama.

 

* * *

 

 

Namun, tidak semua hubungan jarak jauh akan berhasil. Romano masih ingin menyangkal, tapi nyatanya sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu pemuda itu.

 

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ya kabar lukisan jelek yang ia kirimkan dulu? Apakah sudah Kak Spain buang? Atau bahkan pemuda itu sudah lupa eksistensi lukisan yang kini mungkin warna catnya telah memudar bersamaan perasaannya untuk Romano?

 

* * *

 

 

Romano menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat ia mengirimkan lukisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
